Worthington high
by Madmaxaz
Summary: my first shot at fan fiction. with a curse and almost all of sailormoon characters
1. prologue

Worthington  
  
Disclaimer: it has been so long since I have seen sailor moon. I may be creative in poetry but not all my short stories turn out how I plan.  
  
"Hugs and kisses last only a moment, but their impact is lasts for all eternity"- Alan Chambers ~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~  
In the barren desert, shadowed by the grim and terrifying cliffs of the dark mountains, there was the small town of Worthington. This quaint little village suffered not only the scorching heat in the summer time but they also suffered a horrific curse. This curse originated within the semi- happy walls of Worthington high 20 years ago amongst with a class of only 50 students. This tale fueled by curiosity and a hint of reality is known by all the towns' people.  
  
The class of 1983 all looked up to the class president. A fair and lovely lady with hair the color of all Valentine's Day cards combined into the softest pink. All the guys knew her. And all the girls despised their president, Dark Lady. Fore she only gained control over the school for being kind of a slut. But the guys (75% of the school population) really enjoyed her company. A little too much (;) wink wink) but their new president is the spark that started the downfall of this community.  
  
Dark Lady lived in a dark rundown Victorian style house along with 4 loyal servants. All of witch practiced the dark arts to some day use it against Worthington as a whole. But her day of apocalypse will have to wait for the day when her own self is born in the future as prophesied by the ancient druids. So she waited for the day to pronounce her curse to everyone, in her valedictorian speech on graduation night. ~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile.  
The girls of Worthington High formed an organization led by the 5 strongest girls, known as the sailor scouts, to protect this city from whatever evil may haunt it in the future. Each one was granted the gift of mystical powers accordance to the planets in the sky. Sailor moon, the leader of the group, was to be Serena (not the sharpest tool in the shed). Sailor mercury, the brains of the operation, was going to be Amy. To be pronounced as sailor mars was Rei, daughter of the temple priest. Sailor Venus was to be Mina, a blonde foreign exchange student from Russia. And last but not least, the strongest physically member of the team, was to be Lita , sailor Jupiter.  
  
With this new group formed they were armed and ready to take on any enemy. But who they weren't quite sure but they were prepared for anything at least they thought so.  
  
~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~  
  
It was 4 days till graduation day and all the seniors were ready for it, especially the valedictorian, dark lady. But little did she know the sailor scouts had been training hard for the past few weeks. All of their students took there finals while wondrous thoughts aroused in all their young minds.  
  
"When is lunch, I am starving"- Serena  
  
"Wow this test is so easy" - Amy  
  
"Curse this test, curse this town, when is bobby going to come over again?" - Dark lady  
  
And so forth went the thoughts of all the students on this blazing day in class 12-A, of Worthington high. Ding dong ding .school was out that faithful day which was only to end with terrible dismay.  
  
~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~  
  
Find out what happens in the next chapter. Peace out, the village idiot  
  
I want a few reviews sooner or later to tell me if I am doing the right thing 


	2. Gradution

Worthington High Chapter 1  
  
Ok I realize that what I have already put up is kind of boring so I realized that it is going to become the prologue to my story. ~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~  
  
"Welcome parents, teachers, and students, to the 1st graduation of Worthington High. The class of 1983" pronounced the chubby principle as he stood proudly at the podium. Cheers came from every one in the crowd, as all the students gleamed with pride. "And to start off today's ceremonies I would like the class valedictorian, Dark lady to come upon this stage and give a small speech"  
  
Cloaked in the graduation robe, with the tassel dangling in front of her eyes filled with evil, malice, and innocence long forgotten, dark lady trotted up onto the stage. And all the guys at the school and a few men from around town stood up in a standing ovation as she cleared her throat.  
  
"Good evening to you all" she paused for cheers," the times we all shared here at Worthington high has been special in every way. The teachers, the students, our fine principle" the husky old man chuckled," they all came to school everyday with a smile on their faces.*cough *cough." her eyes turned the color of flames and the sky started to turn dark. "It's too bad that today will be the last day anybody will smile here in Worthington"  
  
Boom rang the clash of thunder  
  
"This can't be good, it is time to call upon the sailor scouts for the first time" whispered Amy.  
  
"You're right" Serena murmured through her mouth stuffed with a rice ball.gulp."sailor scouts activate!"  
  
~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~  
Transformation Time ~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~  
  
The 5 sailor scouts stood proudly in their cowgirl uniforms, as dark lady glared at the crusaders trying to ruin her victory. "Who the heck do you think you girls are?" she pondered.  
  
"We are the sailor scouts, and we are here to defeat you!!!" the 5 awesome ladies said in unison.  
  
"Ah ha I see, well who ever you are this is the end of you!!! Loyal servants of dark and destruction rain down upon those who challenge the new queen of the dessert"  
"Hiya!!!" screamed the 4 warriors that fell down from the sky in a terrifying display of EVIL. "We shall defeat you!!! woogiedy boogidey boo" the four fighters exploded into battle attacking all of the sailor scouts.  
  
"This is Armageddon for this small town in my future desert empire!!!" dark lady hollered. When out of the darken sky rained down hundreds of meteors crashing into the ground. And a green bolt of lighting struck the audience  
  
Yet while this terrible destruction of Worthington was occurring a force slowed down time and shielded everybody from injury, even the sailor scouts who were entangled in battle with the mystical warriors.  
  
"This is not the time for this epic battle to take place, in 20 years a young lady, the creation of you dark lady will graduate from this very school. On that faithful day this apocalyptic battle will start once ore and I will not be allowed to interfere. Sailor scouts it will be your duty to protect sailor chibi moon, my daughter Renee. Sister dark lady I banish you to the realm of the dead until this day arrives," beckoned a mystical voice.  
  
A flash of pure light blinded everybody  
And the next day everything was back to normal  
Except the disappearance of dark lady.  
  
~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~  
  
yeah it is getting better the more I type and yeah. Want a few more reviews and I'll try to update this as soon as possible. Adios, TvI 


End file.
